So Close Yet So Far
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: Two students who have never spoken a word with each other, have to face an inevitable truth, that would change their life forever.


**Thx for clicking in! This is my third one-shot and second tragedy fanfic. XD Yes, 'Just One Last Time' is a tragedy. I'm sorry for this late publish because the network connection in my home died for 3 whole days and 1 night. Sorry. **

**Anyway... This story is suppose to base on a short story from a manga. But I ended up making a lot of changes and adding a lot of stuffs. But the story is kinda the same. **

**I hope you all will enjoy this fanfic and sorry for any mistakes, especially my grammar. **

**EDIT: An important correction is made near the end of the story. And I would like to thank ******Takamira, roxasXxion forever, NightfallSky, JayDex, KC-Chan13**, **********violentyetawesome**********, Nickie083100 ****and ******The Shadow's Wolf ******for the review. And also thx ****** TheSapphireRose, twobecomeone13, Draknero, KC-Chan13, violentyetawesome, KHlover34**, ****Xion Kasami,**** Kai Kenjoumi, and ******Jun Desena****** for the fav. Love u all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the changes in the original story.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Close Yet So Far<strong>

Roxas's P.O.V

When the new girl came into my class, she was appointed to sit beside me. We didn't introduce ourselves, we never talk outside of school and after classes, and none of our eye contacts ever last longer than a minute. Ever since the ninth grade, we sat beside each other. Keeping the same closest distance between us and the tables. We might sound like classmates only, not even reach the 'acquaintances' level. However, we were more than that. Just no one knows about it.

Her name is Xion Fair. She was a quiet girl, and she seldom left her seat. During break time, she would sit in her seat and read a book silently. In lunchtime, she would eat her bento in class alone and always refuse the invitation to the canteen from Kairi and her friends.

I'm not sure why and how, but I was attracted to her. Something about her is special, but I just can't lay my finger on it. Is it because of her looks or her mysterious personalities? I'm not sure. Due to the attachment, I seldom leave my seat as well. I would use most of my free time observing her. From her looks – her short raven hair that framed her cute face, her beautiful azure eyes and her delicate little pink lips – to the books she read and what bento she had for lunch every day.

I always tried to talk to her, but nothing came to my mind. Once, she caught me staring at her, but I quickly look away and pretend to do something else like playing with my pen while reading my notebook. When I looked back, she has a smile on her face. She knew I was looking at her, yet she didn't mind at all. I smiled back and ever since both of us enjoy each other's silent company.

We were in the eleventh grade when things changed. One day, Xion didn't come to school, and I thought maybe she's sick and won't be coming for the day. However, she remained absent for the rest of the week, and I'm starting to get worried. A lot of people telling me different things whenever I asked them do they know what happened to Xion. Some said she dropped out of school, some said she transferred due to moving, and some said she's in a coma, but they also said they are not sure and didn't know what hospital she's in. One of the students joked that she died, and I didn't take in well, so he earned a black eye from me. I believe that would teach him a lesson for joking such cruel things around.

Unable to get certain useful information from the students, I decided to ask our form teacher. He got to know something. Right?

"I'm sorry, Roxas. But I have no idea either," Mr. Fujiwara told me.

I sighed in disappointment and said, "Not you too, Axel? I thought you're the Mr. Know-It-All in the whole school."

Axel Fujiwara, my best friend, form teacher and English Language teacher, placed a hand on his hip and told me, "I am. It's just that Ms. Fair's parent didn't give me a lot of information about their daughter when I called them."

"They didn't give you a lot of information, but they told you something right? What did they say? What did they tell you?" I urged him to answer me.

"Chill dude! Why do you want to know so urgently anyway?" Axel asked me. Suddenly his eyes went wide opened then a grin spread across his face. "Oh~ You like her, don't cha?"

I blinked and stammered, "W-What? N-No! Why w-would you think o-of that?" I looked away with a light blush.

"Don't lie to your teacher, Roxas. Now tell me, do you like her?" Axel asked on.

"N-No! Argh! Yes! I'm attracted to her, but that is different from 'like'!" I blurted it all out and hurried closed my mouth and looked around. I sighed in relief when I can't see my friends in the hallway, if they heard that, they'll force me to tell them who this 'her' is.

"I knew it! You like her!" Axel exclaimed happily.

"'Like' and 'attracted' is different!" I hissed back while looking around. Some passing by students are looking at us with curious expression. Can he stop being so loud? I really don't want anyone to spread rumors about me and my 'secret girlfriend' or something. It would be horrible!

"Okay okay~ Sheesh. You don't have to overreact like that," Axel said. "Mr. Fair only told me that Xion Fair would not be attending school for at least two months or so. He didn't tell me why, but he did mention something about her health. He said she's unwell."

Unwell? What caused her unable to come to school for two months? Is she alright? "Axel, do you have Xion's address?" I asked the red-haired adult.

Axel gave me another big grin then said, "Of course, Rox! I bet you wanna go visit her huh?"

"Yeah. And no, I didn't go visit her because I like her or anything. I go visit her as a classmate who cares of her," I told Axel. Wait. Darn it! I should say the 'care' word! Axel would still think I like her! Argh!

Axel took out a notepad and wrote down Xion's address for me. He tore the paper out and handed it to me. "Don't forget to buy a flower bouquet for your little girlfriend~ See ya!" He teased before walking back to the teacher's room.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled to him and watched him entered the teacher's room. I frowned and turned to walk back to my class. To think about it again, Axel was right, I should buy a flower bouquet for her. But not because I like her or anything! It's natural to give a bouquet to people who are sick right? I wanted to visit her today, but it was Friday, so I got Mathematic extra class after school.

'I'll go visit her tomorrow then,' I thought to myself and entered my class for the next subject.

~*~So Close Yet So Far~*~

The very next morning, I went to the biggest flower store my mom told me last night in town to buy an appropriate flower bouquet for Xion. I have made some research last night about the meanings of different flowers and which flowers are more appropriate for people who are sick or in the hospital. So far, I learned that I should avoid giving a potted plant because the roots symbolize the patient will stay in the hospital or bed long enough to take roots. I also learned not to give flowers that are used in funerals and avoid sending them flowers in red and white colours as they represent death. My mom also warned me not to give flowers in the number of four and nine as they represent "death" and "suffering" respectively.

Just thinking back to all that information made my head ached. I'll just let the florist do her job. After all, they are professional. After a few minutes, the flower store's florist called Sachiko Kokubugata showed me two flower arrangements which are suitable as a get well bouquet and meet my requirements.

The overall colour of the first arrangement is blue. It contains gentian (means 'femininity' and 'loveliness'), delphinium (means 'bigheartedness'), Queen Anne's lace (means 'sanctuary'), and a flower that it's not familiar with me. Ms. Sachiko told me it is called as Ruritamaazami. There are also green leaves decorating the bouquet. The cost for this arrangement is 5315 munny. **(A.N. See end for link to picture.)**

The overall colour of the next arrangement is light pink. It contains 3 types of roses, Turkish bellflower, globe amaranth (means 'unchangeable'), and statice (means 'everlasting beauty'). The green leaves also decorated the bouquet. I took a closer look and realized that the roses are in pink, light pink and peach colours. Pink roses mean: Love, Grace, Gentility, You're so Lovely, Perfect Happiness, or Please believe me. Light pink roses mean: Admiration. And peach coloured roses mean: Let's get together, or Closing of the deal. This bouquet would cost me 8925 munny. **(A.N. See end for link to picture.)**

I looked at both of the bouquets. Both of them are beautiful and they are in my budget. The florist seems to notice that I was unable to make up my mind, so she suggested me to buy the second bouquet as the colour and the flowers boost one's spirit up, especially the receiver is a female. Admiring the bouquets one last time, I purchased the pink bouquet and waited Ms. Sachiko to wrap them up beautifully in a light purple wrapping paper and tied it with a sparkling deep purple ribbon.

After I thanked the florist, I'm off to Xion's house.

Her house wasn't as far as I thought it would be. After about a 20 minutes' walk, I found myself standing in front of her house's door. I pressed the door bell twice and took a step back, waiting for someone to answer the door. Just then, I started to panic. What should I say when someone opens the door? What should I say when I meet Xion? What if she knows the meanings of the flowers and misunderstands that I like her or something? Oh god… That is bad. I should have brought the other bouquet!

I was about to run back to the flower store and hopefully able to trade the bouquet with the blue one when the door click opened. I was frozen to the spot as the door opened wider and wider. I gulped and looked at the tall man who stood in front of me. He was wearing a black suit, a briefcase in hand and another holding the doorknob. He stared down at me with cold blue eyes, not saying a word as he inspected me. I felt so small standing in front of him.

"U-Um. Hello. Is this the Fair residence?" I asked politely and broke the full minute of awkward silence.

The black-haired man stayed silent for awhile then replied, "Yes. It is. What's your purpose here, kid?"

A small vein on my head popped when I heard what he called me. I am not a kid! I'm 17 years old for god's sake! I forced myself to keep the smile on my face and introduced, "I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Roxas Strife. I'm Xion Fair's classmate. I heard she is not well, so I come to visit her. May I come in?"

The man tensed when he heard Xion's name and his cool eyes softened. He stayed silent again then answered me, "No."

I blinked thrice and asked, "Um… No?"

"No." The man repeated sternly then told me, "Xion is not here."

Shock and curiosity claimed me as I asked again, "What do you mean? Isn't she resting at home? If she's not here, where is she Mister… Um..." That's when I realized I don't even know the man's name.

"Zack. Zack Fair." The man told me as he stepped out of his house and locked the door. Mr. Fair turned and was about to leave until I called him quickly. "W-Wait! Mr. Zack Fair!"

He turned to look at me and asked in a monotone voice, "What is it, kid?"

This time I ignored what he called me and asked him again, "Where is Xion? Is she okay?"

Mr. Fair stared at me again and asked, "Why do you want to see her so badly? You even bought her a bouquet?"

"None of the students in school know how's Xion, so I presume that none of them come to visit her. I think she must be lonely, so I decided to come visit her. Mr. Fair, please tell me. Where is Xion?" I answered honestly. Xion has always been lonely in school, so she must be lonely now…

Mr. Fair sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ever since little, Xion is shy, thus didn't make any friends. When her mom passed away, she became even quiet and anti-social. I was worried of her. She said none of the students would be friends with a person like her. And I know it's not true, especially now that you're here and wanted to meet Xion because you care for her. This proves that someone would like to be her friend. I'll tell you where she is, Roxas. But you got to do something for me. Deal?"

I blinked. Do something for him in exchange for information of where Xion is? Without a second thought, I agreed. "Deal. What is it you want me to do?"

"Something very easy actually," Zack smiled at me for the first time as he walked towards me and stopped a foot away. "Make Xion happy… While she still can…" He whispered out the last sentence.

It took a moment for it to sink in. What does he mean by 'while she still can'? What will happen to Xion? "W-What d-do you mean?"

Mr. Fair kept the small smile on his face and pretends not to hear what I asked him. He told me, "Xion is in All's Well Hospital now. Floor 14, Room 27. Remember the deal, Roxas. I put my faith in you to make her laugh again." With that, he walked away.

"Wait! What do you mean just now? Mr. Fair!" I shouted to him, but he didn't reply as he walked on and disappeared around the corner.

I sighed in disappointment. Why didn't Mr. Fair answer me? I lifted one of my hands up and gave the back of my head a scratch. I looked down and saw the flower bouquet I'm holding. I should go to visit Xion in the hospital. I wonder what sickness she is having that need her to rest in the hospital.

Soon, I walked into the town's largest hospital, All's Well Hospital. I walked up to the reception and asked, "Hello. I'm here to visit Xion Fair. Is she still resting or it is okay for me to visit her at this time?"

"Ah yes. Ms. Xion Fair. She is awake and in her room. She's on floor 14, room number 27. Please be quiet in the hospital and call for the nurse if any help or assistance is needed." The receptionist with caramel brown coloured hair told me as she pointed the way to the elevators for me. With a thank, I walked to the elevators and waited for them to arrive. I glanced around the area while waiting and spotted a small convenience store not far from where I am. I narrowed my eyes and tried to make out the words on the poster that is pasted onto the glass wall.

"S-Sea Salt I-Ice Cr-Cream. Now o-on sale." Joy sparked inside me after I finished reading. They are selling my favorite ice cream! Sea Salt Ice Cream! A god's creation!

"Tink~" I turned to the sound and realized the elevator had arrived. I gave the store one last look before I stepped into the elevator. Maybe I'll buy one ice cream before going home. I pressed the button '14' and allowed the other people to press the floor button they want to go. I hugged the flower bouquet closer to my chest as the elevator started to cram with nurses, patients and visitors. A minute later, the elevator was so crammed the lower part of my face was forced to dig into the bouquet. I took a sniff at the flowers, and it smells heavenly. I hope Xion would like them.

After stopping on one floor and another, I finally reached the 14th floor. Exited the elevator, I looked at the signs and walked to my right. As I'm walking towards room 27, a nurse called out to me. "Stop there, dear!"

I turned and saw a nurse around the age of 40 with brown long hair behind the counter, beckoning me to come to her. I blinked and looked around, thought that she might be calling someone else.

"No need to look around, son. I'm calling you. Please come here," The nurse told me. I blinked twice and walked over.

The nurse smiled at me and asked, "May I know who you are visiting?"

"I'm visiting Xion Fair. I can visit her, right?" I asked.

"Of course you can. I just need to know which patient have a visitor. Xion Fair you said? That little black-haired girl?" The nurse asked as she wrote something down on the papers.

I simply nodded.

"My my… You're the second person who comes to visit her ever since she stayed in the hospital. Her father was the first. She's such a pity little girl. At such a young age…" The nurse said softly and sighed.

"What is wrong with Xion Fair? What is her sickness?" I asked.

The nurse shook her head slowly and answered, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Ms. Xion Fair insisted me not to tell anyone about her sickness. I believe she would tell you herself when she wants you to know. Now now. Go on, son. Her room is number 27. She would be surprised to have a visitor other than her father."

"O-okay. Thanks," I gave the nurse a smile and walked on to room 27. I greeted the nurses and patients as I walked on and finally stopped in front of a white door. I looked into the room through the small glass and saw Xion sitting upright in her white bed in a white hospital gown, reading the novel she held in her hands. A small smile pasted on her face as she continues reading, unaware of my presence. She looked so peaceful, yet something is hurting her from the inside.

I don't know why, but seeing her like that made my heart pumps faster and made my face flushed. I gulped and tried to calm myself down. After my heart pumps back in the normal speed, I knock on the door three times with all of my courage and wait for her permission to enter.

"Come in." A sweet voice said from the other side.

After I took a deep breath, I opened the door and entered the clean white room. I closed the door and walked towards Xion. I was so nervous I don't know what to say. Xion was still reading when I entered the room. After she felt my presence in the room, she looked up from her novel and gasped in surprise when she saw me.

For the next few minutes, none of us said a thing as we stared at each other. One is in complete surprise, and another is in complete nervousness. And I felt pretty dumb for that moment. It was Xion who broke the silence between us. "R-Roxas? What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come to school for a week, so I came to visit you." I answered.

"How do you know I'm here?" Xion asked and placed her closed novel onto the side table.

"Your dad told me. Oh! Here. Hope you'll like them," I said and handed her the flower bouquet. She thanked me and accepted it. She took a sniff at the flower and murmured, "Hmm~ They smell so nice and so beautiful. How do you know I like pink?"

"U-Um… Lucky guess. I guess…" I secretly sighed in relief. I'm glad she likes them.

Xion giggled softly. "I know just where to put them." She got out of her bed and walked towards a white elegant vase, which was placed on a white round table near to the big windows. In the vase were a few bunches of pink yarrow flowers. Unwrapped the flowers from bouquet, Xion placed them gently into the vase and rearrange them with the pink yarrow flowers. They fitted beautifully with the other flowers I bought for her.

I looked at the yarrow flowers as Xion rearranged their places. I have seen them before in the park, but there are many different colours instead of pink. Does her father buy those for her?

"My father bought them for me." Xion told me as she was admiring the beautiful vase filled with pink flowers. Did she just read my mind? She continued, "The yarrow flowers. My mom told me they mean healing when I'm still young. She planted some of them in the park. A little of them in every colour. She told me she wished the old people, children, everyone who ever came into the park would be healed mentally and physically when they saw the flowers. She doesn't like to see anyone get hurt."

I smiled and said, "Your mother sounds like a very nice woman."

"She was. She was…" Xion said softly with a sad smile.

That's when I knew I brought up the unpleasant memories. "I'm so sorry, Xion. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Roxas. It's not like you knew and purposely bring it up. And she's in a nice place now. There shouldn't be any more reason for me to be sad," Xion turned and gave me a sweet smile. I tried to smile back, but only able to give her a forced smile.

Xion sat down onto one of the chairs that is near to the window and beckoned me to sit down too. I sat down onto the chair and she asked me with her chin rested on her palms, "Now~ Tell me what interesting things happened at school during my absence."

For the next few hours, we chatted non-stop about a lot of things. We had a very good time laughing about what Sora did in school last Wednesday, and we also talked about things we like, etc., etc. I realized that we actually have quite a lot in common. We both like solitude sometimes, the same RPG fighting video games, movies, music, sushi (especially those with raw salmon), dislike the principle (who is Mr. Xemnas. On second thought, no one ever likes him.) and surprisingly, we both have a same hobby: skateboarding.

I never knew a girl like her who love to skateboard. I thought that only guys like to skateboard. She was the only girl I know who can actually skateboard. For another hour, we talked about skateboarding stuffs like the tricks we can do, what we used to decorate our own skateboard and where we usually go skateboarding. We even decided to go skateboarding together after she's well and got out of the hospital.

Ever since that day, I went to the hospital to visit her every day after school. Xion had opened up even more to me and we both spent the time together like long lost friends. We both always sat by the window and watched the beautiful sunset as we ate Sea Salt Ice Cream, which I introduced it to her on the second day.

"_Hmm… It's salty… but sweet," Xion said as she gave the ice cream another lick._

"_That's what I said when Axel gave me one," I grinned and bit my ice cream._

"_Axel? You mean our form teacher, Axel Fujiwara?" Xion asked me with wide opened eyes._

_I chuckled and replied, "Yup! He's my friend since I came to this school. He used to be a senior, and somehow he got the job as an English teacher there after he graduated."_

"_That's awesome! To have a teacher as a friend!" She exclaimed._

"_It kinda does. You can be his friend too. He told me you're not a bad student, and you seem to be a lot of fun to hang around."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. It would be so cool. The three of us hanging out and have ice cream. It would be a once in a lifetime experience." I said with excitement._

_Xion giggled sweetly and said, "Yeah. It would be. The three of us would get along very well." _

And we did. I have told Axel about Xion and he came to visit her on Thursday with me. We have a very great time together. But Axel only able to come twice or three times a week due to the loads of homework he got to mark. And every time he came to visit, he would give me a secret smirk when he saw me sat beside Xion. God… What is he thinking about again?

The Xion I know in the hospital was very different than the Xion I know in class. She was cheerful and surprisingly talkative, unlike what Mr. Fair had told me. She wasn't shy or anti-social at all. She was a perfect friend. I smiled as I saw the vase of pink flowers on the table. I was glad I bought it instead of the other one. All the flowers' meanings fit her perfectly. Even though she's sick, her spirit is unchangeable, she's still as beautiful as before, and she's very lovely. I really admire her and I really want to get us together, from classmates to acquaintances, to friends, to best friends and maybe possible, to even something more…

Been with Xion for so long, I still didn't know what her sickness was. I've tried to wait until she's comfortable enough to tell me herself. But I can't wait anymore. My head is aching for the answer. I looked up from the bare ice cream stick and looked at Xion, who already finished her ice cream and was looking out of the window, admiring the setting sun. Her palms were placed onto the windowsill. I threw the ice cream stick away and walked to her side.

"What a beautiful sunset, right Roxas?" Xion asked without turning.

"Ya…" I murmured, leaned against the windowsill with my back and looked at her. We were so close to each other, but the unknown sickness Xion kept from me made me feel far away from her. I sighed and said, "When are you going to leave this hospital and go back to school? What is your sickness anyway?" I placed my hands onto the windowsill and unexpectedly, my little finger gently touched her little finger. For the moment there, I wished everything would just stop and make this moment last forever.

Xion sighed deeply and turned to look at me. "I should tell you already huh? You see… All I know is that my heart would stop pumping anytime. The doctor said that's because my heart function is too weak. I think this disease is inherited to me, because my mother died with this very same disease. The doctor said I would be allowed to leave when everything is stable."

I gasped in surprise when I heard it. All that Xion told me kept ringing in my head. Heart stop pumping? ! It would happen anytime without warning? ! She will die? ! That's the worse! SHE WILL DIE ANYTIME!

"T-That means… You will die anytime?" I questioned as I felt tears starting to build up in the corner of my eye. Suddenly, my vision went black. "W-What? !"

"No! Don't you dare cry! You're a man. You can't cry at all! And this disease is not as serious as you think it is!" Xion said loudly to me. Just then, I realized Xion had covered my eyes with both of her hands. I heard Xion sighed softly and said in her normal cheerful tone, "Oh ya! Roxas. I have a gift for you. But if you cry, that gift will disappear! So don't you dare cry!"

I chuckled. "Why would I cry? I won't cry that easily. Like you said, I'm a man. And man only bleeds, not cry. Now Xion, can you please put down your hands?"

"You're lying, you little golden puppy (she called me that because my hair colour looks like the fur of the dog she like, golden retriever.). I can feel the wetness near your eyes. And I will let go, if you promise not to worry so much about me. The disease is not really serious. Believe me." Xion said.

I nodded. "Fine. I promise."

I guessed Xion smiled when she heard that, and she pulled her hands away. I blinked a few times to get used to the light and said, "So~ What present are you talking about?"

Xion looked at both of her hands and smiled. "Good. Your tears didn't smudge it." She then showed me her palms. On her right palm was the word 'Hello!' written with black marker and on her other palm was a chibi of me with puppy ears and nose. Next to the drawing, she wrote 'Golden Puppy Roxas' and a 'X3' face below it.

I chuckled and took another look at her drawing. Her drawing skills are very good, and she had shown me a few of her drawings she drew in the hospital when she's bored. I can't wait to introduce her to my cousin, Namine. They both shared the same hobby and I'm sure they'll get along just fine.

"Do I look so cute to you?" I teased her.

"If cute as in a puppy form, then yes." She giggled and placed her hands back onto the windowsill.

"Really? Then I'll dress up as a puppy on this year Halloween then. But you have to dress up a bone." I also placed my hands onto the windowsill.

"What? Why should I dress up as a bone?" She pouted. And god, she looks so cute!

"Well~ Puppies are attracted to bones."

"So you're saying you're attracted to me?"

I blushed lightly then confessed. "Well~ Yes… Are you attracted to me as well?"

This time, it was her turn to blush. "I think… I do."

I smiled at her and looked out to the sunset, but not before I placed my hand on hers. I waited for a few minutes, thought that she would retrieve her hand. But when she didn't, all I can do is kept on smiling and watched the sunset with her, until the sky went dark.

~*~So Close Yet So Far~*~

Xion told me the disease she has is not as serious as I think it is. And I believed her… … …

That night, Xion looks really exhausted, and I'm starting to get worry. She told me it is normal for her to get tired, so she refuses to let me tell the doctor and nurses.

We were eating ice cream quietly when she told me, "I remember… Before mom died… She told me that every time a person died, their spirit will transform into a single shooting star in the sky… Roxas…" Xion panted softly for awhile then continued, "Can you accompany me… To a place?"

I looked at her worriedly then slowly nodded. The next thing I knew, I had one hand around her shoulder to help her walk as we walked up a few stairs and exited onto the roof of the hospital. **(A.N. The roof is flat.)** It was already night time, and the stars in the sky twinkled above us. I glanced around the empty roof and asked her, "Xion. Why are we on the roof?"

She panted for a few times before answered me, "The news said… That there will be a meteor shower tonight… I want to watch it with you… Let's sit over there…" Xion seems to use a lot of her strength to raise her hand and pointed forward. She wants to sit nearer to the roof's edge. I didn't argue and helped her to walk over there and sat down.

The next moment I sat down, with Xion leaning onto the side of my shoulder, my heart pounded heavily in my chest. I don't know why it did that. But it was hurting me.

"After… My mom died… I made the same wish to the shooting stars… I want to fly with her… I want to be a shooting star and fly with her during a meteor shower… I have missed a lot of previous meteor showers… I don't want to miss it tonight…" Xion said and leaned closer to me, seeking warmth from the cold night air.

I felt a tear rolled down my cheek as I said, "I don't believe you… You're lying. Tell me you're lying."

Xion giggled and said, "Yes… I'm just joking… Come on… Make a smile…"

I shook my head slightly and another tear escaped from my eye. "I can't… How can I smile after you told me that…?"

Xion smiled slightly and covered my eyes with her palm quickly. "Roxas… I have another gift for you… But if you keep crying… It will disappear…"

I'm scared… I don't want to lose her… I really don't… "Xion… I don't want another gift. Xion, I-I li-"

Before I could finish my line, Xion moved her hand to cover my mouth. "No… Please Roxas… Don't say another word…"

"Xion…" Tears kept on flowing out of my eyes.

Xion shook her head slightly and said, "I'm really tired… Please let me rest… While we wait for the meteor shower… Until then… Please stay with me Roxas… Don't need to say a thing… Just… Just stay beside me… …" She panted heavily then continued, "That's all… I want… Now…"

Xion… … …

In the sky, one shooting star fell from the sky. Soon, more shootings stars appeared, lighting up the dark night. And every time one of them disappeared, I felt Xion's body and her hand that covered my mouth slid down a bit. As the last shooting star disappeared, Xion was laying on my lap by her side. Her hands placed in front of her.

I chocked back a sob and turned her body, so she was lying on her back. She looks so peaceful, a small smile on her face. I touched her soft, smooth cheek. Warm, yet a little cold. Tears dripped from my chin as I murmured, "Xion… I like you… I really like you… I have always liked you… Please… Don't sleep… Please wake up… For me…"

But she didn't. And never will. Xion was asleep, and she will never wake up. She written something on her palm, but it was smudged by my tears. I can hardly make out a word.

That night, I sat under the raven night sky, cuddling Xion's lifeless body in my arms and wept until I passed out from exhaustion.

~*~So Close Yet So Far~*~

It was raining on the day of Xion's funeral. Everyone was crying except me. My eyes are dried up. Not a single tear can be shed no matter how much I want to. Axel placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a few comforting pats as he held a black umbrella above the two of us. I looked up to him and tried to give him a smile, to tell him I'm okay. But I can't, because I wasn't okay. Everything I have planned with Xion. All the activities: Going skateboarding together, eating ice cream on the clock tower, introduce her to Namine, have a sushi sleep over, the three of us try a paopu fruit, going to the beach together with Axel. Everything. All of them are gone. Dead. Just like Xion…

I gave a small nod to Axel and he gave me a small forced smile. He might didn't show it, but I'm sure he was crying inside too. I noticed a small tear at the corner of his eye. None of us can cope with the loss of our best friend, and the end of our trio friendship.

I looked back to Xion's grave and watch Mr. Zack threw a handful of soil into the ground, onto the wooden coffin, where Xion's cold body lay inside. I felt pity for Mr. Zack Fair. He had lost his wife, and now his only child and daughter. His heart was crushed, just like mine.

Soon, the funeral ended and everyone went home. Axel had given me his umbrella before he walked away and go home as well. Soon, it was only me and Mr. Zack Fair that left standing in the rain, looking at Xion's grave. I was rooted to the ground as I stared at where Xion was buried. I just couldn't leave yet. I wished for a miracle to happen, anything that means Xion is still alive. I don't care if her death is a joke and she will come out and tell me all of this is a prank or something and I was humiliated or what. I don't care. All I want is her to be alive…

Just then, Mr. Zack Fair walked towards me and stopped a foot in front of me. He took out a piece of folded paper from his jacket's inner pocket and handed it to me. I accepted it. "Mr. Zack Fair, I-" He silenced me and whispered, "Thank you… For keeping the deal…" Then, he walked past me without another word. I looked at his retreating figure for a moment before I unfolded the paper.

I gasped softly when I realized it was a drawing of me when I first went to visit her in the hospital by Xion. The 'me' in the drawing was in the same clothes I wore that day, and in my hand was the pink flower bouquet. Xion drew a grin on my face, which I won't be able to make now. Next to the drawing were Xion's last words for me:

_Roxas. If you're reading this, then that means I'm no longer able to be with you. Don't be sad, Roxas. And don't you dare cry again. You sure like to cry a lot. Tee hee hee. _

_Roxas. I will never forget about you. You're my best friend. Oh, and Axel too. You two are my best friends. And nothing will change that. Cause that's the truth. _

_Don't worry, Roxas. I'll never leave you. You might not be able to see me, but I'll be there watching over you. Just remember that. I'm so glad I got to meet you… _

_I don't know did you realize it… But…_

The message ended there. Below it was a drawing of a rose. It was in both pink and white color.

For the first time in days, I smiled. I folded the paper and put it into my deep pocket. I looked up to Xion's grave and imagined Xion standing there in the pink sundress she said she loved so much, smiling to me with a light wave of her hand.

I smiled back and said, "Me too…"

Then, I turned and walked away, towards the car park where my family is waiting for me.

I will never forget that night, under the meteor shower. The distance between me and Xion was so close… Yet. We were so far…

End

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Sorry for a very big mistake! In Xion's letter, there should be only one rose in pink and white color, instead of two roses and one of them is pink and another one in white. I'm so sorry!<strong>

**Thx u for reading till end! *bow*And this time, this fanfic will not have a sequel. Sorry.**

**Below are the links (remove space to access):**

**1st bouquet (blue one): http: / / en. kadan. ne. jp / item/ history/ 25284 .html**

**2nd bouquet (pink one): http: / / en. kadan. ne. jp / item / history / 28112 .html**

**Meaning of the flowers I got from (except for the flowers: gentian, delphinium and Queen Anne's Lace) :** **http: / / www. iflorist. com / t-meaning .aspx**

**Thx u again! And a review or/and fav would be awesome. Thx u!**


End file.
